


Belispeak

by Melodux



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodux/pseuds/Melodux
Summary: Noctis was too occupied to come to dinner. Prompto saved him from something unpleasant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for FFXVWeek on Tumblr. Short n' sweet~. I tend to name my creations after the song that inspired them, or connected with the tone of the story. I always suggest looking up the song and listening to it while reading. T-rating was a precaution for implied gore and Prompto being suggestive. Feedback is always appreciated! Also posted on Tumblr.

“Noct~!” Prompto’s gloved hand tapped on the closed door to the room they temporarily shared. “Dinner’s ready!” He let his excitement show through his words. His party decided to stay in a cabin at the base of a mountain. Collectively, they decided the best course of action – getting a good night’s rest before hiking up the mountain. However, this meant that Ignis had access to a full kitchen, and in turn, could cook an even better meal. The blond man thought that his boyfriend should be just as excited for dinner.

He grew concerned when no response came from behind the door.

“Noct?” He tried again. After a moment, still no response. He considered calling the other’s name and knocking, warning enough. The freckled man placed his hand on the doorknob, then twisted it before he swung the door open, and stepped inside. The lack of lighting in the room made for a difficult time depicting the furniture and objects strewn around inside it. However, the dimly-lit lamp on the bedside table allowed enough light for Prompto to recognize the Prince’s form huddled in bed. The dark-haired male laid on his side, with the duvet scrunched between his torso and thighs to cover his middle. At first, the light-haired man couldn’t believe the other man fell asleep so quick, and began to think up a clever way to wake him. But something felt… off. He noticed how Noct’s pale, slender fingers balled in to fists in his pillow, and the excess blankets in front of him. His dark brows furrowed in a grimace that could only be described as agony. Whatever visions he saw, they couldn’t be pleasant ones. “Noctis…” Prompto whispered while he hurried to his boyfriend’s bedside. His hand carefully cupped the sleeping man’s shoulder, then he gently shook him. “Noct?” He started softly. No response other than labored breathing and slight trembling. “Hey… Wake up.” He said a little more frantically, and shook him harder.

“Mh!?” Noctis’ sapphire eyes shot open, and he gasped. He immediately gripped Prompto’s hand that remained on his shoulder – which startled the poor blond. They stared at each other with terrified gazes. As the Prince’s breathing returned to normal, he said, “you’re here…”

“Y-yeah, I’m here!” With his free hand, he brushed black hair out of the laying man’s face. “Everything’s OK. You had… another nightmare…” He soothed him. Even though he shouldn’t feel guilty, Prompto couldn’t help it. He spent countless nights beside his boyfriend, watching him toss and turn; reliving past trauma and predicting irrational crisis through recurring nightmares. He swore that the next shooting star he saw, he would wish to end the future King’s nightmares. For now, he did the only thing he knew comforted Noctis from bad dreams. The freckled man kneeled on the bed and balanced himself while he crawled in behind the other man. He made sure the duvet formed a snug cocoon around them, then snuggled up close. A slender arm snaked around the dark-haired man’s slightly pudgy waist. “Wanna talk about it?” Prompto asked softly in the other’s ear.

“No.” The Prince responded. He drew out the last syllable in an almost childlike manner. The hem of his shirt drifted up a few inches in his sleep, and the blond’s bare arm covered the space perfectly. The skin-on-skin contact created a certain warmth that combated the cold sweat he began to develop during his episode. He closed his eyes, taking comfort in Prompto.

“Dinner’s ready.”

“I lost my appetite…” Noct shifted so he lay partially on his back, tilting his head over his shoulder so he could gaze at his boyfriend. In his awful dream, he held what was left of Prompto’s body in his arms. Even in his dying moments, he smiled up at the prince and reminded him in jest that “I’m one of the good guys, remember?” He forgave Noctis for ending his life, and left behind his camera as a memento – filled with all the happy memories they shared together. Of course, that was all a dream. Those terrible things would never happen, right? Even so, he needed to see his lover. He needed to count the freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose, and the light in his azure eyes one more time. Just to make sure.

The light-haired man stared at the other sympathetically for a moment longer. Finally, he leaned down to give the pale man a kiss, one that didn’t cover his mouth completely, but still full of care. Keeping his face close he whispered, “it was just a dream. Everything’s all right. You’re safe.” The magic mantra.

The Prince nodded underneath him, then gave him a return peck on his lips. The grip around his waist tightened.

“We’ll find something _else_ to keep us occupied all night~.” Prompto said with a cheeky grin.

Noctis gave a low chuckle as he turned his head away. He playfully elbowed the man behind him in the ribs; weak punishment for acting suggestive. He could not have better comfort.


End file.
